


Private Show

by frostwitch



Series: Wicked Wishes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Also no it’s not fetish-y, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Camboy Kokichi Oma, Camboy!Kokichi, Chubby Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Smut, Fat saihara shuichi, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Sex, I don't describe his body type in depth here but I promise to explicitly state it in the future, Implied Consent, Kokichi is a Sex Worker, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, POV Saihara Shuichi, POV Third Person Limited, SaiOu, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty, Top Oma Kokichi, Vibrators, Voyeurism, camboy, camboy au, consensual voyeurism, danganronpa - Freeform, okay they're both switches but I'm writing them with a slight lean, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostwitch/pseuds/frostwitch
Summary: An innocent mistake leads Shuichi to uncover one of his roommate's deepest secrets: when no one's around, he films himself masturbating. While Shuichi is undeniably attracted to him, and doesn't know the full story--at least, not yet--he feels guilty for invading Kokichi's privacy, even if it was completely unintentional. Fortunately, they both think up a way he can redeem himself.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Wicked Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888489
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	1. Vice and Virtue

“Hey, thanks for letting me borrow your laptop,” Shuichi calls from the sofa, waving Kokichi goodbye as his roommate grabs his keyring--the one with two bright purple pom poms that’s sitting on their kitchen counter--and bounces down the stairs. 

“No problem!” he answers absentmindedly, more focused on stuffing a crumpled mess of papers into his backpack than responding. 

“Just email me if something goes wrong, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, of course! And thanks again, it really means a lot. Good luck on your presentation--” he’s cut off by the loud _slam_ of the front door, a sigh welling up in his chest.   
  


Kokichi was extremely charismatic, but the guy could be pretty curt sometimes.

Turning his attention back to the computer in his lap, Shuichi pries open the lid. The laptop flickers to life with a broken hiss that makes him jerk into a more upright posture. 

He can’t help but smile at the worn-out stickers of black kittens wearing white witch hats at the base of its keyboard. 

When he switches the computer on, he’s surprised to find it’s not password-protected. Maybe he shouldn’t be, given the way his roommate seems to get most of his kicks from living on the edge. But Kokichi doesn’t strike Shuichi as someone who’s careless to a fault. 

He shrugs to himself, deciding not to twist himself into knots worrying about something that isn’t even a real problem, and starts poking around Kokichi’s desktop for school-related files. But luck’s not on his side today, since all his folders are marked with obnoxiously vague names like ‘Stuff,’ ‘Things,’ and ‘Boring.’ 

  
Knowing his roommate, anything and everything academic is probably tucked away in the third folder. 

He double clicks it and browses through the files, barely skimming their names before scrolling past them. Kokichi hasn’t bothered to name them something useful, seeing as they’re only distinguished by slight deviations in random patterns of numbers and letters. A huff of annoyance tickles his nose as he squints at each thumbnail, continuing to scroll until he reaches a section where--thank _god_ \--every single file is named after a date. 

Selecting the file titled “October_4th.mov,” Shuichi takes a brief moment to ponder why Kokichi would store his notes from this lecture in video format. He’s not about to judge; after all, he uses an audio recording device in his forensics class, because the professor’s banned every other electronic device under the sun. A video won’t be much different, he thinks, and it’s a seminar-style class, so Kokichi technically isn’t violating the rights or privacy of any of their classmates. Though, he sheepishly wonders if his roommate even cares about its legality. 

The video takes up the whole screen, stretching from corner to corner. Shuichi notices immediately that it’s a program he’s not familiar with. Why would Kokichi use some crappy knockoff editing program when every PC from this brand comes with a free built-in recording app? Everything about it--the dark and neon mixed color scheme, half-assed logo, and nearly-impossible-to-navigate interface--looks sketchy, which further adds to his sense of unease. 

Holding his breath, Shuichi presses play. At first nothing changes. The screen’s pitch black, but he can see a timer in the corner counting the seconds as they tick by. Then, he suddenly finds himself face to face with Kokichi. He stiffens, unable to fully process what’s going on as he watches his roommate fiddle with the settings on his tripod and retrieve something off to the side. When Kokichi’s satisfied, he leans back to admire the handiwork, flashing a sultry smile and a wink at the camera. 

Blinking, he turns up the brightness on his computer to get a better view of the screen.   
  


Wait… why is Kokichi in his room?   
  


It’s then that his roommate pulls back from the lens to settle comfortably on his bed, revealing his clothes; or rather, lack thereof. 

A frilly white dress hugs his slender hips, dipping down and apart at his bellybutton, leaving his stomach and thighs partially exposed--were they always so supple?   
  


Shuichi can feel his heartbeat quicken as he stares, eyes widening more by the second, despite knowing nobody can see him. 

Transparent and ethereal, the dress’s subtle ruffles flutter around his waist, drawing attention to the opaque lace bikini underneath. The dress itself has no bodice, but several strands of pearly lace make up the straps of its design, a cold shoulder ensemble with lengthy gossamer sleeves that travel three quarters of the way down his forearms. Its split hem rides up on the dip between his hips and upper thighs, revealing a dangerously scarce pair of lace panties that do little to protect his dignity. 

Paired with the mischievous smile on his face, as well as the enchanting violet glimmer in his eyes, Kokichi evokes the spitting image of a playful fairy.   
  


He’s on the fence somewhere between ‘fairy prince’ and ‘fairy princess,’ Shuichi decides. 

He feels his breath hitch abruptly in the back of his throat, and the bizarre scene unfolding before him finally clicks into place. 

“This… this isn’t class notes…” he mumbles, still half in a trance as his eyes follow Kokichi’s hands up to his shoulders. 

Those slim fingers delicately peel off the translucent shift, exposing more of his milky white skin than he’s had the privilege of seeing prior to today. Crossing his ankles slowly, Kokichi unfastens the clasp of his intricately woven top, leaving him just barely covered. Then, an alluring smirk spreads across his face as he hooks a thumb under the waistband of his lacy underwear, casting it aside with the rest of his ensemble, fully nude. 

Dazed and bewildered, it scarcely registers in Shuichi’s brain that he’s been watching his roommate--who is now _very_ naked--undress for the past two minutes, and not once has the thought of shutting off the computer crossed his mind. 

He half-heartedly attempts to convince himself that it won’t do any good, there’s no guarantee the window won’t reopen when Kokichi uses it to study later. 

But deep down, he knows the truth is something he’s not ready to acknowledge yet: he’s never been so turned on in his life. 

His cock is bigger than Shuichi expected. Not that he’s given a lot of thought to Kokichi’s size before, but he’s short in stature and fairly skinny. Based on those proportions alone, he definitely wouldn’t have made an accurate estimate. 

And he’s immediately brought out of his head and back down to earth as Kokichi parts his legs, arching back with his hips tilted forward in full view of the camera.

All he can do is gape, astonished by what must be an extremely uncomfortable position, solely for the purpose of filming himself from a unique angle. Shuichi bites his bottom lip when he sees the shine of precum trailing up his thighs to the head of his dick, messily coated with the slick fluid. 

He doesn’t notice how hard he’s bitten down until he tastes blood between his front teeth. 

_Shit._

His bite isn’t the only thing that’s hard, Shuichi quickly realizes, as his pants begin to feel skin tight and stretched taught. It doesn’t take long for them to start constricting his movement, at which point it occurs to him that he’s been squirming around on the cushion of the couch for quite some time. 

The thought sends heat flooding to his head, cheeks so red and warm they might as well be on fire, and he slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle the pathetic whimper that comes out. 

Face burning, Shuichi clenches his muscles in an effort to stay still. He wills himself to stop his hips from grinding up against the laptop, but to no avail. He can’t help it, Kokichi’s soft gasps and long, drawn out moans as he pleasures himself with a single hand are impossible to ignore.

Shuichi’s body begs for attention, craves to be touched, cries out for him to let their moans mix together in a duet of pleasure. Every fiber of his being screams at him to join in, louder and louder until the urge to touch himself becomes almost unbearably strong. 

He’s not sure how much longer he can fight it. 

The sound of the door slamming shut followed by the unmistakable creak of footsteps on the stairs makes Shuichi freeze on the spot. 

Head racing and heart pounding, he tries to conjure an escape plan, think up some kind of excuse or get-out-of-jail card, but he’s not fast enough. All he can do is slam the laptop shut and clutch a pillow to his crotch to hide the growing tent in his pants.

“Class got canceled, so I guess you’re stuck with me for the rest of the afternoon--”

Kokichi stops in his tracks, blinking hard. He drinks in Shuichi’s beet red face, gaze flickering briefly between his roommate and the laptop. His eyebrows travel higher and higher up his forehead as he pieces together that something isn’t quite right, and in a few quick strides, he closes the distance between them. 

“I-I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to, I was just looking for notes and it, uh, um…” He sputters into silence without really explaining anything.

Kokichi opens the laptop, takes one look at the screen, and slams the lid shut, cheeks dusted with faint pink. They sit in silence for what can’t be more than a minute, but feels like decades.

Eventually, Kokichi breaks the tension between them. 

“So… I take it you weren’t looking at my notes.” 

“N-no, I wasn’t.” 

Kokichi licks his lips, glancing away. “What… how much did you see?” 

“U-uh... you took off your clothes and sat on the bed, and started… doing stuff. That’s, um, all I saw.” Shuichi wishes he could sink into the floor and disappear. 

Kokichi doesn’t flinch or bolt from the room the way Shuichi expected. His muscles seem to tense slightly, then relax as he lets out a small sigh of relief. Slowly, he turns to face Shuichi, purple eyes wider than ever, and dark with an emotion he can’t quite name. 

“So, what d’you think?” 

Shuichi blinks. “Um.”

Did he hear that right?

Is Kokichi asking his opinion on an erotic home video he wasn’t even meant to see in the first place?  
  
  


His roommate arches an eyebrow when he doesn’t give an answer. 

“Based on the timestamp where it’s paused, you watched about a third of the video before I got back. That’s plenty of time to form an opinion, wouldn’t you agree? So, did you like it?” 

What is he trying to say…? 

“Um… sorry, I don’t really understand what you’re asking me.” 

With a huff, Kokichi rolls his eyes, melodramatically collapsing in a heap on the couch. “Never mind, you probably don’t watch enough porn to even have preferences.”  
  
  


Taken aback by the sudden shift in tone, Shuichi crosses his arms, pointedly ignoring his own half-hardness. Being too busy to watch porn usually meant you were doing something valuable with your time, so why did that sound like an insult?

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” He sighs, the first twinge of a headache bringing a hand to his temples. 

“Like I said, _never mind_.” 

Kokichi looks particularly cute when he’s pouting, he can’t deny it. But after being insulted so nonchalantly, Shuichi refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“Fine. Just tell me how I can make it up to you so we can go back to being normal roommates, I don’t want this to make things awkward between us.”

There’s plenty of awkwardness between them in everyday life, they don’t need any more of it. 

Kokichi grumbles, fussing over the wrinkles on his shirt as he sits up. “It’s a shame you don’t have any scandalous videos for me to accidentally stumble upon, then maybe we’d be even.”

Blushing darkly, Shuichi ducks his head in shame. “I-if that’s what it takes, I’ll do it.”

“...Huh?”

He doesn’t have time to process the way Kokichi’s jaw drops open, snapping shut as a bemused smirk pulls at the corner of his lips. 

“You can’t be serious. No way did _you,_ a guy who can’t even wear pajamas around other people, just offer to film yourself jerking off.” 

An unspoken “for _me”_ lingers at the end of his sentence, but Shuichi hears it all the same. 

Biting his bottom lip, Shuichi casts his gaze down. “You’re the one who asked me to in the first place. Plus, I saw you like that first. It’s only fair…” 

Kokichi tilts his head, lips parted in a soft “o” as he studies him from a comfortable distance. Should he be proud that he’s managed to surprise his roommate, since nothing usually does? Or anxious, now that he’s starting to feel the weight of his proposition? He only hopes that he’ll be able to pay whatever price Kokichi demands of him.

“Okay.” His voice comes out softer than Shuichi expected. “If you really want to, that’s fine. I’ll even let you use some of my toys. But on one condition,” he murmurs, locks of plum hair falling over one half of his face as he leans in closer. 

“And wh-what’s that?” Shuichi stiffens, instinctively clenching the pillow in his lap tight against his stomach. 

“You have to tell me what sort of things you’re one hundred percent sure you like in bed. Otherwise it won’t be a pleasant experience. And…”

Kokichi trails off, eyes focusing inward as though he’s struggling with what to say next. “Add my number. I don’t want to come home and find you writhing naked on the floor because you fucked up, or something went horribly wrong.” 

It strikes him as an uncharacteristically cautious request, but after a moment of hesitation, he nods in agreement. “Okay.” 

Kokichi’s eyes dance with curiosity and tepid amusement as he eases back onto the cushions, and Shuichi can’t help but wonder if this is the start of an unlikely friendship.

Something deep in his gut tells him this is only the beginning.


	2. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi follows through on his promise. Almost everything goes according to plan. Almost.

Inhaling deeply as he tries to muster some composure, Shuichi steels his nerves and presses the camera’s “recording” button. He swallows sharply, shifting further back on the bed as he readjusts the tripod. 

He’s never done something like this before, so he’s not really sure how to proceed. Should he say something? Does he need to maintain eye contact with the camera the whole time? 

His face grows slick with sweat, an itch creeping across his skin to remind him he’s clad in lacy black lingerie. It’s not exactly uncomfortable, but he’s sweating enough that the delicately embroidered stockings stretching up to mid-thigh length are starting to chafe at some particularly sensitive spots along the inside of his legs. 

With a soft sigh, Shuichi gazes into the camera’s lens. He feels like he should say something, so he smooths several stray strands of hair along the curve of his forehead, and straightens up. 

“H-hey… uh, sorry, I-I’m not used to doing stuff like this. N-not that there’s anything wrong with being used to it, I’m just… um… I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He lingers in the natural pause that follows, carefully constructing the next words he wants to say. 

“I know you said I didn’t have to do anything, but… I-I want to.” After seeing a video of his roommate in such a compromising position, subsequently making the conscious decision not to smash Kokichi’s computer when he failed to shut it off, it was only fair. 

Yeah, he’ll feel better knowing his roommate isn’t worried about being blackmailed or publicly humiliated. This way, he has some _insurance_ , so to speak. That’s what this is, Shuichi tells himself, and not any sort of perverse desire for Kokichi to see him naked.

And, well, he isn’t naked. Not for the moment, at least. 

Gingerly, he pulls at the clasps of his top, shuddering a little at the sensation of lace brushing over his chest. Next to go are the socks. He pulls them off slowly, bending his knees to fit both calves in frame. Catches himself sighing in relief as his thighs are released from the constant squeezing. The lace leaves behind traces of a delicate floral pattern on his bare skin, and he traces over the grooves and lines in wonder. 

Easing himself into what hopefully looks like a more sensual position, Shuichi’s legs dangle over the side of the bed as he lays face down. He sits up on his elbows and arches his back, showing the full curve of his ass to the camera as Kokichi instructed. 

The small black string of the thong is starting to press uncomfortably deep into the crack of his ass, so he hooks one finger around the thong’s low-riding waistband and tugs it away. Tossing it on the floor, he turns back over to give Kokichi an unobstructed view of his cock, now free from its confines. 

Under the camera’s watchful eye, he can’t help but instinctively suck in his stomach, a gentle blush rising to his cheeks. He leans off to the side to retrieve a small oblong object with a string attached, tilting it towards the camera for a better view. Then, wincing slightly when the side of his thumb brushes against its head, Shuichi gives his dick a few pumps to bring himself to half-mast. 

It’s then that he realizes he hasn’t prepped himself yet. Withholding a sigh of frustration, he reaches into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a pocket-sized container of lube. He’s acutely aware of the seconds ticking by as he fumbles to remove the lid and coat his fingers in the slimy substance. 

Shuichi adjusts his position once more, falling back onto his pillow in a clumsy fashion. At this point, he’s riled up enough that he doesn’t really care if it looks particularly sexy. The thought burns shamefully between his legs the moment it crosses his mind; he’s supposed to be putting on a show, that’s why he’s doing this in the first place. He should try to make it a good one, he thinks, as he chides himself for being forgetful. 

After all, he has an audience to entertain. 

Shuichi reaches an arm behind his back and brushes his fingers up against his entrance. He closes his eyes, takes a moment to feel around and get his bearings, then gently prods the opening with the tip of his index finger, probing experimentally. He sucks in a sharp breath at the unfamiliar sensation, ignores the way heat prickles behind his eyelids as he proceeds. 

The first thing he notices is how tight he feels, every muscle in his body involuntarily clenched in anticipation of the slightest twinge of pain. Exhaling slowly, he wills himself to loosen up. When he feels his joints relax and loosen up, focused on maintaining an unwavering stream of breath, he slips his forefinger inside. 

Almost instantly, Shuichi finds himself overwhelmed by the sensation. It takes him a couple seconds to mentally prepare before he’s ready to continue. Breath hitches in the back of his throat as he pushes further, curling the finger once it’s in as deep as it can go. Then, he feels it brush up ever-so-slightly against his prostate, a quiet groan of pleasure escaping him. 

Blood rushes to his cheeks, swirling hotly enough to coax forth light beads of sweat. His first instinct is to suppress the sound, cover his mouth with his free hand as if he can shove it back inside if he’s quick enough, but he knows he shouldn’t. 

Once he’s grown accustomed to having a finger inside of him, he holds his breath and slips in another. Despite the copious amount of lube coating his hand, he still winces at the slight burn that sears his tailbone. As the ache starts to fade, he notices he’s already out of breath. Light panting fills the room, overtaking the low hum of the radiator in the far corner. He briefly wonders if it’s loud enough for the microphone sitting on his desk to pick up on, then shifts his focus back to the task at hand. 

Now that he’s lying naked on his bed, legs spread for the camera, two of his own fingers up his ass, it’s hard not to feel a little awkward. Does he look good from this angle? He doesn’t feel remotely sexy at the moment, just extremely sensitive to the touch and a little chilly, he can’t help but fret over it. But as he starts to scissor those fingers, all those thoughts about how unattractive he probably looks slide to the back of his mind. 

His legs jerk up sharply as his body convulses, trying to keep up with the steady pace he’s set for himself, gradually working up to a faster tempo. Spots of light dance behind his eyelids and Shuichi forces himself to relax, allowing himself to sink into the irregular rhythm. A moan of pleasure ripples through him when his fingers graze a particularly sensitive spot. He zeroes in on it, lightly raking his nails along his inner walls, letting out a hiss that crescendos into a whine of pleasure. 

As it turns out, that’s plenty of stimulation to make him fully hard.

Shuichi barely pays attention to the lewd sound of his fingers popping out; he’s too preoccupied with the tantalizing heat of arousal to register it, much less care. He feels around for the object he’d abandoned somewhere in his sheets earlier, knows he’s found it when its cool, smooth surface kisses the flesh of his palm. 

Upon closer inspection, he determines three things--firstly, it’s a vibrator. Secondly, it’s a warm, familiar purple shade. And thirdly, it’s smaller than he expected. 

For a minute, he’s stumped. Why does this hue of purple make his throat tighten, his heart beat faster? And then, all too casually, the fresh memory of Kokichi’s half-lidded, lust-filled eyes pops into his head. 

Thoughts of Kokichi Ouma fill his brain, flooding him with a rush of adrenaline. Guilt at stumbling upon his roommate’s collection of private videos burns hot in his throat, but soon subsides as the image of Kokichi working himself up to a climax--legs spread wide as he fucked his own hand, back arched against his pillows as he desperately clawed his way towards release--overtakes Shuichi’s senses. 

Everything about him in that video was nothing short of alluring; those pillowy lips parted in perpetual ecstasy, petal pink cheeks glistening brightly with sweat, the playful twinkle in his eyes whenever he turned to the camera. And of course, Shuichi couldn’t deny his roommate looked especially exquisite in white frilly lingerie. He hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away, even though he knew the contents of the video most likely weren’t meant for him to see. 

His dick twitches at the thought of those slender fingers exploring his body; pressing soft, heated kisses to his inner thighs as his lips wander just a little higher, until they part to draw him inside. He wonders if Kokichi’s touch would be gentle and loving, or if he’d be just as rough with Shuichi as he was with himself. It’s then that Shuichi comes crashing back down to reality. 

_Did I seriously just fantasize about my roommate sucking my dick?_

It’s almost funny, he thinks, enough to draw a broken laugh from his lungs. Too aroused to feel ashamed, he decides to settle for surrendering to something closer to reverence. Another beat passes before he gives into temptation, indulging in his fantasy. Kokichi’s mouth would give him a warm welcome, its wetness and the swift flicks of his tongues punctuating the ebb and flow of each hitched breath. 

God, he can _feel_ the way Kokichi’s teeth graze the head of his cock as he takes him deeper. Just like that, he can’t hold back anymore, he needs stimulation inside of him right now or he’s going to burst at the seams.

Shuichi fumbles with the vibrator, hands practically trembling as he slathers a thin layer of lube on its surface and spreads his legs to accommodate its girth. It pushes into his entrance with a slick, wet sound, and this time, he doesn’t have to grit his teeth as the foreign object slips inside. 

The vibrator’s remote has a simple switch with two options, ‘on’ and ‘off.’ Shuichi catches himself almost feeling disappointed that there aren’t more levels of intensity, the realization that he _wants_ to see how much he can push himself without instantly unraveling sitting high on his burning cheekbones. But he’s painfully hard now, and the urge to hurry towards his release is building like a geyser. 

Once again, his modest nature loses out to a deep-seated primal desire, bubbling dangerously hot beneath the surface. Shuichi flips the switch on and stalls, breath catching uncomfortably in the back of his throat as the constant pulsating hum of the vibrator nudges it closer to his sweet spot. 

In a euphoric, half-lidded daze, Shuichi entertains the idea that Kokichi’s dick is scraping his walls in place of the lifeless piece of plastic. He bucks his hips as the toy wedges itself between his prostate and inner walls, narrowly avoiding the curve of his rectum. It’s as deep as it can go without causing more discomfort than pleasure. 

Panting hard, the hot air from his lungs sends goosebumps rippling down his skin as he arches his back, as if to grind his ass against Kokichi’s lap. It’s so easy to forget he’s not there, murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement in Shuichi’s ear with each thrust home.

For a moment, Shuichi swears he can feel those small hands wrap around him, gently pulling at the sensitive buds of his nipples as Kokichi snaps his hips forward. 

Moans spill out of him in a tidal wave as the vibrator whips him up into a pleasure-driven frenzy, clutching the sheets beneath him so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

Fuck, he’s never been this overstimulated in his life, he might cum so hard that he passes out. 

His moans are interrupted by a throaty, guttural scream when the vibrator’s full force vibrator slams into his prostate, rendering him a helpless, horny mess, quivering in anticipation at the mere thought of being fucked senseless by his roommate. 

“Fuck… _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, choking back a sob as precum dribbles down his inner thighs. 

He’s feverish with desire, all he can think about his how _good_ it would feel for Kokichi to cum inside him, riding out the high of his orgasm as he moans Shuichi’s name, and he’s so, so close to finishing, he’s about to burst at the seams--

“ _K-Kichi...!_ ” 

Shuichi’s hips jerk up towards the ceiling as he releases with a pitiful cry, voice cracking on the first syllable of Kokichi’s name, cutting it off almost as abruptly as he came. 

He falls limp on the mattress, slumping into his pillow. Immediately, he fumbles to switch off the vibrator before it can overstimulate his nerves, still raw from pushing past his limits. The lewd _pop_ as it’s pulled free makes his cheeks flush darkly once more. 

A few minutes pass before his legs feel sturdy enough to stand on. It’s apparent that his hamstrings have turned to jello when he gets up to turn off the camera. He tries to ignore the screaming of his sore muscles, wiping himself down thoroughly with a towel. 

By some miracle of god, Shuichi doesn’t feel or see any wet spots when he runs a hand over his bedsheets--were his legs closed that tightly? 

Doesn’t matter, he’s not about to waste his energy on something so trivial. 

Hopefully, he can pass off that embarrassing moan as horny gibberish. Or maybe claim it’s the camera picking up static. Either way, he never thought he’d be so grateful to hear his voice crack. 

With the dirty towel in his laundry hamper, the vibrator, camera, and tripod tucked back into their respective cases, and the flash drive storing its footage sitting safely on his desk, Shuichi collapses on his bed. He’s naked, and his thighs are still a little sticky, but he’s too exhausted at this point to care. Secretly wishing he was in his roommate’s arms, he lets himself imagine being locked together in an embrace as they both drift off to sleep.

. . . 

Clearing his throat to announce himself, Shuichi swallows nervously and waits with an extended hand. Kokichi glances up from what he’s working on, a half-finished lease renewal form, no doubt a courtesy from their residence hall. His ponytail flicks to the side as he turns his head.

“Hm…? What’s up?” 

He arches an eyebrow quizzically, lovely face and singsong tone making Shuichi cast his eyes down, too shy to maintain the intimacy of contact. 

“H-Here,” he stammers, hastily offering up the flash drive before he can lose his nerve. Blinking hard, Kokichi stares down at the object in his palm. 

“That’s for me?” he asks, pointing to himself. 

Shuichi nods a bit too enthusiastically. “Y-yeah, it’s for you. We’re, um, even now.”

The look on Kokichi’s face changes from one of confusion to wild delight. His eyes widen, sparkling with a childish gleam as he leans over and snatches the flash drive from Shuichi’s hand. He pockets it, grinning from ear to ear as he shifts his attention away from his task and fully onto his flustered roommate. 

“Wow! I didn’t think you’d actually have the balls to do it, but here you are,” he gloats, casually crossing his legs. “Y’know, I used to think you were boring. Boy, was I wrong!” he laughs. 

“H-hey--” Shuichi starts to protest, but stops when he can’t think of a good comeback. 

Kokichi just laughs again, this time tilting his head back ever-so-slightly. Then, a hint of seduction creeping into his gaze, he drops to a low, sultry purr. “If you keep surprising me like this, one day I just might return the favor.” 

Needless to say, Kokichi’s promise is all it takes to keep him on his toes for the next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this chapter first, then the previous chapter once I finished it. Why, you ask? Because I'm a gay disaster, which is a fancy way of calling myself a hot mess. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> ________________________________
> 
> **Edit (9/9/20): The lovely and talented @ReturnToZero / @saioumakinkmeme (Twitter) drew fanart of Shuichi climaxing (but in black lacy lingerie because that's much sexier) and I'm making all of you look at it - https://twitter.com/saioumakinkmeme/status/1303583632255139840?s=20
> 
> (Also yes, I have been working on the next installment of this series, as well as Play With Me! it's just that college is ridiculously hard to balance with my writing schedule ;w;)

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to @sinfulwonders for beta reading! Go check out her stuff, it’s honestly amazing! 
> 
> I'm new to writing smut, so my fingers are crossed that I'll get better with more time and experience. I plan to write multiple pieces for this Camboy!Kokichi AU, featuring SaiOuma content with multiple different power dynamics and ( somewhat contrived ) spicy scenarios. Technically it's not porn without plot, the story's timeline is just way out of chronological order. 
> 
> Most of my knowledge of camming comes from my own brief personal experiences, so believe me when I say I'm not trying to sugarcoat sex work as a profession. Also, the reason I tagged this fic as "autistic Shuichi" is because I'm autistic and always write him with ASD symptoms in mind, even if it's not important to the plot. ( One of my other favorite headcanons is chubby!Shuichi, but I was too anxious to write him that way for this fic due to a number of reasons ;w; let me know if you'd be interested in reading a smutty fic that explicitly assigns him a softer body type ) .
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and if you enjoyed reading, consider leaving kudos!


End file.
